Ahura Boltagon (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ahura | Aliases = Pope, Ahura Boltblackagar | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; , formerly apprentice to Kang the Conqueror, | Relatives = Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased); La (great-grandmother, deceased); Symak (great-grandfather, deceased); Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased); Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased); Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased); Korath (great-uncle); Mander (great-uncle); Rynda (great-aunt); Azur (great-aunt); Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased); Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather); Ambur (maternal grandmother); Maximus (paternal uncle); Crystal (maternal aunt); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (ex-maternal uncle-in-law); Black Bolt (father); Medusa (mother); Norm Adams (foster father); Verna Adams (foster mother); Luna Maximoff (first cousin); Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Psynapse (first cousins once removed); Alecto, Petras Petragon (second cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ennilux Headquarters; formerly Attilan; Bronx; Pottersville | Gender = Male | Height = 4'0" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crown-prince of , CEO of | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed multiple time to Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Abandoned house near Las Vegas | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Bret Blevins | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #39 | HistoryText = Ahura is the son of King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa of the Inhumans Royal Family. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council, and was born on Earth in defiance of this Council. He was taken by the Council, exposed to the Terrigen Mist and sent to Earth, but his spacecraft crashed and he was taken in by a childless couple and named "Pope". He grew unnaturally quickly (due to the Terrigen Mist) and it was in this period that his "evil eye" power replaced his vocal powers. After being retrieved by Gorgon and Karnak, he was taken by the Genetic Council for the leader's own purposes. With the help of his family, Ahura was able to overcome the corrupt Chief Justice who had been stealing his power. Ahura was locked away for years because he was afflicted with the same madness as his uncle, Maximus. As his powers grew, so did his insanity. The Genetic Council of Attilan deemed him too dangerous and he was taken to the Pacifiers to suppress his powers. They were unable to treat his mental illness. Black Bolt forbid Medusa to see him, however she visited him twice. The first time, Ahura chastised her for allowing this to happen to him. On Medusa's second visit, it was discovered that years with the Pacifiers had taken away Ahura's anger and violence, but left him in an over-sedated state. Medusa asked permission of Black Bolt to use their niece, Luna, to attempt to heal his mind, but Black Bolt flatly refused. Ahura was later captured along with Black Bolt by the Skrulls, but escaped unharmed with help from the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family. Kang the Conqueror Ahura later became part of the Future Foundation after his mother Medusa joined the replacement Fantastic Four led by Ant-Man. Not long afterwards, Attilan was stormed by Thanos on the search for his secret son hidden on Earth. Black Bolt evacuated its inhabitants by using Eldrac. After Attilan fell, the Inhumans scattered were found, except Ahura. He had been teleported to the fortress of Kang the Conqueror, who took him under his wing. When Black Bolt managed to find Ahura, he submitted him to Terrigenesis, and made a deal with Kang to take his son back into the timestream in order to save him from the death of the universe as a consequence of the incursions. Kang accepted, with the condition that even if the Multiverse was somehow saved, Ahura would be his forever. With the death of the universe averted, Black Bolt tried to take his son back from Kang. With the help of Reader, Black Bolt travelled back 13,000 years into the past, where Kang would leave Ahura in Randac's care in Attilan to accommodate to Terrigenesis and then retrieve him some time later. Kang noticed Black Bolt's presence and forced him to retreat. In order to save the untainted Ahura, the Inhumans traveled back 13,000 years into the past, and went unnoticed by Kang due to Black Bolt's previous arrival. After Kang left Ahura in Randac's care, the Inhumans arrived to Attilan to retrieve him. Ahura was unwilling to leave Kang's wing, until he was shown with the Historikon what he would have been manipulated to do, how that future would've played out, and who he'd become. Kang subsequently returned to the scene with an army from different periods of time, in order to retrieve Ahura. After being captured, Ahura manifested his Inhuman ability to create psychic projections of himself to possess Kang and order him to leave and never attempt to harm his people again. Ennilux After having dealt with Kang, Ahura, along with Medusa and Iso were cordially invited to the new Quiet Room owned by his father Black Bolt. While his mother met up with the former king, the young inhuman was taken around to be introduced to a number of the facilities patrons, like Reader and Treste. He came to know the true meaning of said bar, which served as a neutral ground for individuals both powerful and devious alike to share groundbreaking ideas or simply make business deals, all while under the watchful eye of its manager of coarse. After the tour, Ahura was left to wait for his father at a private dining suite, where he used his powers to give himself someone to talk in order to pass the time. Just as all hell broke loose on the neutral grounds, Flagman - the invite attendant - came back to check on Ahura while Black Bolt dealt with the various disasters happening in his bar, only to find the suite empty. As the Ennilux Corporation began with the election of its new C.E.O, Ahura stepped up to bat as the winning candidate as Spin had just gotten back with the Antigen Device. After giving a rousing speech about Inhumanity's core being change, coupled with support from the owner of the establishment, on top of clever use of his mysterious talents, Ahura cemented his candidacy for C.E.O and leadership of Ennilux. During the war against the Inhumans and the X-Men, Ahura took a fleet of Ennilux zeppelins to help the Inhumans, and provided them with a device to destroy the Terrigen Cloud, the source of the conflict. Ahura's strained relationship with his father was further damaged following Black Bolt's accidental imprisonment in a secret Inhuman torture prison. When Black Bolt returned to Earth, he arrived with a young alien named Blinky whom he had taken under his wing. Ahura felt particularly insulted that Black Bolt was acting as a father figure when he had failed to properly raise him, and rejected Black Bolt's attempt to reconned with him. When an Inhuman monster called the Jailer attacked Black Bolt, Blinky sought out Ahura's astral form. Blinky and Ahura were pulled into the psyche of Black Bolt, and into the traumatic memories of his childhood, allowing Ahura to better understand his father. Ahura and Blinky's emotional support was the key for Black Bolt's victory against the Jailer. Following the monster's death, Ahura accepted Black Bolt's embrace. | Powers = Even before he went through Terrigenesis, Ahura already had powers, but they were relatively dormant: * Ahura has a few abilities similar to those of his father: ** Quasi-Sonic Scream: Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream, and although he did not demonstrate this ability since infancy, he is still immune to his father's sonic powers. ** Energy Beams: He could generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. ** Force Field Generation: He could project protective energy shields around himself and others. ** Flight: Ahura could mentally manipulate and harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. * Psionic Powers: ** Evil Eye: Ahura's powers later evolved, and he now possesses a powerful psionic "evil eye" which can instantly kill any creature he stares at. ** Telepathy & Empathy: Even while still in utero he already was able to sense surrounding area. Ahura is capable to read minds of other people as well as animals, and is able to sense the presence or approach of other Inhumans, and even determine their intentions. It is unclear whether he could sense other superhumans or normal people. ** Matter & Energy Manipulation: Ahura can psychically manipulate and alter matter and energy, possibly to a sub-molecular level. . He can also shape and form matter at will, allowing him to instantly alter his clothing with ease. ** Mind Control: Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others and was able to do it even while still in utero. ** Astral Vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. * Enhanced Intelligence & Memory: Even as a child he was very intelligent and was able to recall the events from the first minutes of his birth. * Power Absorption: Ahura can't be completely stripped of his powers, because he can siphon them back. He also can absorb powers of his father. It is unknown whether he can do it with others. Splitting of Soul: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create four at once, the future version of himself had been able to create an entire army. * Psychic Constructs: Ahura's psychic projections can use psionic weapons, such as bow and arrows, that can damage a target physically. * Material Astral Projection: Ahura can project his own soul self into the world and have a conversation with it like a person. ** Body Possession: Ahura's phantoms can merge with and possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided and if victim is seriously injured, it would backfire on Ahura. *** Remote Possession: The apparitions Ahura projects can enable him to control multiple hosts even from a good distance away, while his abilities are limited in his youth this skill still enabled him to become the new CEO of Ennilux Corp. | Abilities = Ahura speaks at least Italian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His existence seems overlooked in the Son of M series: Crystal demands the Inhumans go to Earth and retrieve her daughter, Luna. Medusa and Black Bolt refuse to intervene, to which Crystal bitterly retorts they would understand if they had children. Medusa then looks upon Crystal silently with contempt. ** This apparent error was partially walked back in the follow-up series Silent War, which revealed Ahura had succumbed to madness and placed in a royal asylum, after which Black Bolt decreed no one could even speak of his son again. If intended, that makes Crystal's comment seem even more hateful, forcing Medusa to openly ignore her son's existence or else violate a royal decree. * In , Ahura states himself to be sixteen years old. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Crown Heirs Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Mind Control Category:Power Negation Category:Possession Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Astral Projection Category:Ennilux CEOs Category:Multilingual